


Toi et Moi

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: Соулмэйт!АУ где в 25 лет человек перестаёт стареть, пока не встретит родную душу.Неро не стареет вот уже второй год. Сельская метрическая книга с точной датой рождения Ви сгорела где-то в начале прошлого века.





	Toi et Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Приятного чтения<3  
Мне очень хотелось соулмэйтов и ангст, но только чтобы понарошку и небольно

Данте вошел в мастерскую, не здороваясь. Неро, который как раз лежал под особо проблемной машиной, сразу понял, что это был именно он, надрывный рык его мотоцикла он узнал бы из тысячи. 

Дядя, тем временем, подошел к нему вплотную и невежливо попинал его ногу носком ботинка.

\- Тебе чего? - ответил Неро, не отрываясь от работы.

\- Ой-ой, - саркастично протянул Данте. - Ни тебе здрасте, ни тебе до свидания.

Неро удержал тяжелый вздох. Он аккуратно качнулся, выкатившись из-под дна, яркий свет люминесцентных ламп тут же ослепил глаза. Данте смотрел на него сверху вниз, оперевшись на капот. Он был на удивление опрятно одет, и, кажется, даже слегка причёсан. 

\- Привет, - подчёркнуто вежливо проговорил Неро, утерев нос чистой от машинного масла рукой. - Чё надо?

\- Ты на часы смотрел? - ответил Данте вопросом на вопрос, кивнув на циферблат над входом в гараж. - У деда день рождения сегодня, надо съездить поздравить, мы же договаривались. 

Неро проследил за его взглядом, неприятно удивившись. Почти пять вечера.

\- Блять, - он выпрямился, глядя на Данте немного виновато. Тот понимающе усмехнулся. - Я забыл. Не посмотрел на календарь сегодня.

\- Ага. Я так и понял. Собирайся давай, а то твой папаша нас обоих на рагу разделает, - он чуть прищурился, неодобрительно поцокав языком. - И, ради бога, умойся.

Неро невнятно огрызнулся в ответ и поднялся на ноги.

В их семье не то чтобы было принято собираться часто и шумно. Но случай был подходящий. Его деду, отцу Данте и Вергилия, как раз исполнялось восемьдесят, пусть по нему было и не сказать, потому что выглядел старый пройдоха максимум на пятьдесят. Ева, его бабушка, выглядела ещё моложе, хотя она была младше Спарды всего на пару лет. Впрочем, это объяснялось тем, что они нашли друг друга достаточно поздно.

Вообще, угадывать чей-то возраст было занятием достаточно неблагодарным. В возрастные перипетии и несостыковки между видимым и реальным Неро предпочитал не вникать. Согласно надоедливой статистике, большинство людей встречали своих соулмэйтов в промежутке от двадцати до сорока лет, но встречались и исключения из этого правила.

Например, Данте с Вергилием. Вот уж у кого никогда не было подобных проблем.

В этом году Неро исполнилось двадцать шесть. Какой-то особой разницы в собственных ощущениях он пока не замечал, но один год ничего, по сути, и не значил. 

За всеми мыслями он чуть не столкнулся в дверях с Нико, которая как раз выходила с рецепшена, должно быть, услышав их разговоры в гараже. Формально, главным механиком в мастерской считалась именно она, потому что Нико умудрялась определять любую проблему на глаз и чинить то, за что никогда бы не взялся другой механик. 

Однако большую часть времени она банально проводила за просмотром ютуба, засыпая прямо за стойкой рецепшена и изредка бегая посплетничать в общую курилку. Всю основную рутинную работу она честно сваливала на Неро.

\- Мастерская "Голдштейн", чем я могу вам... - заметив Данте, Нико широко улыбнулась, моментально распрямив плечи и поправив волосы. - Данте! Какими судьбами?

Тот не преминул ослепительно улыбнуться в ответ, коротко и с чувством чмокнув подставленную руку.

\- Нико! Доброго вечера! Ты не будешь против, если я сегодня украду Неро на час пораньше? Семейные посиделки, юбилей, скандалы, сама понимаешь, время не ждет.

Неро не стал дожидаться её ответа и пошёл в раздевалку, бросив ключ в ящик с инструментами. Нико и Данте могли любезничать и петь друг другу серенады бесконечно долго, и присутствовать при этом было себе дороже.

***

На месте они оказались уже через час.

Дом пожилой четы располагался на значительном расстоянии от остальных, отделённый от ближайших соседей огромным садом. Неро спрыгнул с байка и стянул шлем, чуть пошатываясь: с пассажирами Данте обычно старался вести медленно и аккуратно, проблема заключалась в том, что "медленно" в его представлении означало "гнать строго до сотни".

Запах чего-то невероятно вкусного чувствовался уже на подходе к крыльцу, не говоря уже о прихожей, Ева с Вергилием расстарались на славу. На кухню, впрочем, ему не дали и шагу ступить. Отец, быстро кивнув ему в приветствии, отправил его сначала мыть руки, как маленького, ей богу, а потом накрывать скатерть на стол в гостиной и расставлять сервизные тарелки из буфета.

Данте каким-то чудом этой участи избежал, но исключительно потому, что ему надо было съездить и забрать с работы главного виновника торжества. Так что он только похлопал Неро по плечу и был таков.

\- Сколько нас будет? - прокричал Неро, наспех протирая тарелки с вилками влажной тряпкой.

\- Минимум шесть, - раздалось из коридора, спустя секунду в комнату заглянула Ева. Повседневную красную шаль сменил праздничный кружевной платок. Тоже бордово-красный. - Мы ещё не знаем, сколько придёт гостей.

\- А сегодня будут гости? - поинтересовался Неро, чуть помрачнев. Присутствие дальних родственников и всевозможных старых знакомых обычно не обещало ничего хорошего. Застольные разговоры всегда невольно упирались в самое личное и болезненное.

Ева усмехнулась, уловив перемену в его настроении.

\- Твои двоюродные тётушки с дядюшками не в списке, не волнуйся.

Во входную дверь, как по заказу, тут же постучали.

\- Я открою! - громко отозвался Вергилий со стороны кухни, он быстро прошёл мимо гостиной, мимоходом стягивая с рук синие резиновые перчатки. Ева тоже поторопилась выйти встречать гостей. Неро перевёл взгляд на бесчисленные вилки с ножами и вздохнул.

Из прихожей слышались приглушённые голоса, звонко рассмеялась Ева. Входная дверь негромко захлопнулась.

Вергилий заглянул в гостиную минут через пять, почему-то с подносом в руках. Он критически осмотрел накрытый стол и удовлетворённо кивнул, глянув на Неро.

\- Нужно ещё протереть и расставить бокалы, только бери хрусталь, не стекло, разницу знаешь? - Неро покачал головой, на что тот демонстративно закатил глаза и молча показал на нужные. - Как закончишь, зайди в кабинет, я вас представлю.

\- А кто там?

\- Старый коллега отца, - тот всё-таки не удержался и поднял одну из вилок на свет, скептически проверяя её на чистоту. - И мой учитель.

\- Может, лучше за ужином? - чуть ли не простонал Неро. Перспектива знакомиться с древними коллегами дедушки и слушать наштампованные воспоминания про былые годы его совершенно не прельщала. 

Отец чуть склонил голову, глядя на него то ли серьёзно, то ли с раздражением, Неро так и не понял. Единственным человеком, который всегда знал, что выражает его физиономия, был Данте.

\- Нет, - коротко ответил он. - Много чести отдельно вас знакомить при всех за столом.

И ушёл. Просто так. Сказал - и никаких возражений.

Неро очень хотелось догнать его и высказать отцу всё, что он думал по поводу его указаний, но он не стал. Перед этим напомнив себе сорок раз, что ситуация была неподходящая и вообще.

Время он тянул до последнего, протирая каждый бокал до тех пор, пока они не начали сиять и переливаться в солнечном свете всеми цветами радуги. Он с сомнением отказался от идеи протереть по второму кругу ещё и тарелки, а потом всё же неохотно поплёлся в кабинет.

Новый кабинет старика Спарды был стратегически расположен на первом этаже: деду Неро, несмотря на всю его молодецкую браваду, с каждым становилось всё труднее перемещаться по лестнице туда-сюда несколько раз на дню. И потому в какой-то момент его обширную библиотеку пришлось спустить вниз.

Ещё подростком Неро лично перетащил по хлипкой лестнице ящиков сорок с книгами. А потом он уронил один из них себе на ноги, скатился вниз и в итоге провёл остаток дня в саду с причитающей Евой, прижимая пакет замороженного гороха к опухшей ступне.

Из-за приоткрытой двери донёсся незнакомый голос, потом приглушённый смех. Что-то сказал своим ровным голосом Вергилий, и смех перерос в еле-еле слышное фырканье.

Неро толкнул дверь и вошёл, шагнув на мягкий пыльный ковёр. Высокое окно было открыто настежь, ветер вяло раздувал полупрозрачные занавески. Вергилий стоял у письменного стола, сложив руки на груди. Извечная хмурая складка между бровей разгладилась, будто её и не бывало, Неро даже почудилось, что его отец был искренне рад видеть этого человека, кем бы он ни был.

Гость сидел спиной к двери, из-за высокой спинки кресла можно было рассмотреть разве что темноволосую макушку. И ноги. Длинные, худые ноги, одна на другой. У кресла стоял металлический передвижной столик с небольшой чашкой и фарфоровым заварочным чайником на подносе. Изящная рука с тонкими пальцами потянулась к ложке, взгляд Неро наткнулся залитую чернилами кожу и серебристые запонки на манжете.

Вергилий перевёл взгляд с гостя на Неро и указал на него правой рукой.

\- Ви, я хотел бы вас познакомить, мой сын, Неро...

Сидящий в кресле обернулся и чуть наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на него. Лицо у гостя оказалось узкое и выразительное, взгляд зеленоватых глаз - внимательным и спокойным. Он выглядел молодо. Чересчур молодо. 

(Неуловимо знакомо)

\- Здравствуй, - поздоровался он. И улыбнулся.

Время застыло, на мгновение став ощутимо вязким и тягучим, словно натолкнувшись на невидимый барьер. 

Неро не запомнил, успел ли он поздороваться или вообще что-то сказать, во рту пересохло ещё до того, как он открыл рот. Сердце, по ощущениям, отказалось биться вовсе, замерев в груди тяжёлым комом.

А затем над его ухом кто-то будто щелкнул пальцами и время потекло снова, с нарастающей до безумия скоростью.

Он шумно втянул носом воздух. В комнате пахло пылью и сладковатым чаем, но на этом фоне выделялся ещё один запах: смесь из горьких ягод и замши, топлёного молока и лакированного дерева, запах студёной воды и свежего пожарища. 

Он невольно сделал шаг назад. Ещё один. Он бы шагнул ещё, но упёрся спиной в дверь.

Момент, когда Вергилий кинулся к креслу, чтобы подхватить гостя, Неро тоже не уловил. Вот он был у стола, а вот - уже на коленях на ковре.

Тот, надо признать, выглядел ничуть не лучше. Он озадаченно смотрел перед собой, сжимая ткань рубашки на груди, словно что-то мешало ему нормально дышать.

\- Это всегда так... чувствуется? - неожиданно спросил он, быстро переводя взгляд то на Вергилия, то на Неро. 

\- ...Не должно, - проговорил Вергилий после небольшой паузы. - Ви?

\- Я в порядке. Принеси воды, сделай милость.

Неро, который в принципе ничего не понимал, вдруг ощутил, что он и сам вот-вот съедет вниз по стеночке, колени дрожали и подгибались. Он ухватился за первую попавшуюся книжную полку и попытался хоть как-то выровнять дыхание.

Отец прошел мимо, на секунду коснувшись ладонью его спины. Вода. Да. Вода - это было бы неплохо. 

Ви тем временем через силу повернул кресло и устало откинулся на спинку, сложив руки в замок. Его лицо покраснело неровными розовыми пятнами. Неро немного приподнял голову, только чтобы столкнуться взглядом с мутными зелёными глазами.

\- Здравствуй, - с непонятной интонацией снова поздоровался тот, его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась. - Что-то ты поздно.

\- Поздно? - переспросил Неро, медленно приходя в себя.

\- Чрезвычайно, - заверил его Ви. Его губы странно дрогнули. - Лет на сто двадцать.

После этого не понять сути происходящего было сложно. Ещё сложней оказалось заставить себя прореагировать сдержанно и по-взрослому.

Где-то в глубине дома прогрохотало разбившееся стекло.


End file.
